The Show Goes On
by justacityfangirl
Summary: Tris is a student who is studying to be on Broadway. Four is a volunteer student teacher teaching her Broadway history class. Some surprises and twists along the way (I'm known for those, lol) Rated T for Tris!
1. Welcome to DU

**A/N: So, this is my new story! I decided to write it because (if you read my bio) I love to do musical theatre. And *****poof***** the idea came to my mind. I'm really excited for it!**

**Disclaimer:** **NOT VERONICA ROTH!**

…..

**{Tris' POV}**

I, Beatrice (aka Tris) Prior have been waiting my whole life for this. I got accepted into my dream college, Dauntless University. It's a school for kids who want to be on Broadway someday.

Not just _that, _it's the best performing arts college _in the country._

And I got accepted. It's a dream come true.

I've been performing since I was four. I immediately fell in love with it after my first musical, _The Lion King, _when I played '_Timor'_.

I have an older, more perfect brother named Caleb. He wants to be a lawyer. He attends Harvard University.

My mother has always supported my dreams. My dad is less then thrilled.

He believes that performers can't succeed in life, _lawyers _can.

I don't listen to that crap. I have a dream and I want it to come true.

So, as I walk to my dorm I don't think it's possible for me to be more determined.

I came here by myself because my dad refused to come and my mom had work. It doesn't bother me though; I'd prefer that they not come.

I walk into my dorm and see a brown haired and dark skinned girl. She sees me and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Christina!"

"Tris! Nice to meet you!"

"Same to you!"

I start to unpack and set up my bed.

Soon it's time for orientation. Chris and I walk down to the auditorium and sit down next to each other. Soon a loud voice fills the room.

"Hello Freshmen! Welcome to Hell, aka Dauntless! This school is for the elite _only_. So, if you can't dance like MJ, sing like Whitney, or act like Clooney, then leave!'

He pauses for a second then continues.

"My name is Max! I'm the dean here at DU. _Do not call me Mr. Max_ or I will kill you. It's _Max _or suspension. Got it?"

We all nod and he continues.

"You all will have opportunities to audition for off and on Broadway shows. From '_Annie', _to_ '_ _Funny Girl'_ we will give you all amazing opportunities to showcase your talents on the big stage. Use them wisely or get out!"

He points to a young looking man with beautiful blue eyes.

"Four, over here, will be teaching some of you Broadway history and stage combat!"

_I have those classes._

"He might be only two years older than you all but he is elite! If you succeed in his class, you are considered elite! Got it!"

We all nod.

"Good! Now go to the cafeteria and get some food! Dauntless is known for their cake!"

We all stay seated.

"Did any of you hear me?! LEAVE!"

We all get up and head towards the cafeteria.

Once we get there a group of kids pull us to sit with them.

"Hi! I'm Marlene!"

She points to the rest of them and introduces us.

"That's Uriah, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Lauren, and Four."

"Hi! I'm Christina and that's Tris!"

I wave at them.

"Sit with us! Us freshmen need to stick together!" Uriah yells.

We laugh.

"Freshmen? Four, Lauren, Shauna, and I are juniors! What are you talking about little bro?"

"Here we go again…" Lynn states.

Uriah and Zeke start to argue while we all finish our food.

"Freshmen are better then juniors!"

"Don't even try Uri! Juniors rule the campus!"

"I thought those were seniors?" Marlene remarks earning a smile from Uriah and a scowl from Zeke.

I laugh.

I turn my head and start to talk to Four and Lauren about the campus. Four is really interesting. I can't help but get lost in his eyes.

Him and Lauren are really nice. I surprisingly don't find it weird to be talking to my professor.

Soon it's time for my to go to my first class, Broadway history. Four teaches it, so we walk together.

"So Tris, where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town outside of Chicago called Abnegation."

"Me too! My dad's the mayor there. Marcus Eaton?"

"Oh my god! My dad's his assistant! Andrew Prior?"

"I know Andrew! Wow! What a small world!"

"I know right!"

We get to the lecture hall and I sit down.

Ten kids show up to the class in all.

Chris sits next to me and Four starts his lecture.

"Welcome to Broadway history! My name's Four and I'll be teaching the ten of you. This class isn't just going be about Broadway, I'm also going to assign a theme for you all every week. When I tell you the theme you must pick out a song and sing it to us. Your grade is based on this. Choose wisely."

We all nod and he continues.

"This week's assignment is…"

He walks up to the black board and writes something.

"New York. You must take your emotions and come up with a song that shows everyone how you felt on your first day here in NYC. When you finish singing, you will write a word on a piece of paper, so will I. That word will be how you sum up what you were feeling while singing the song. If we have the same word, you get five extra bonus points. If it's a synonym, three extra bonus points, and if it's not even close to my word, you will not receive any extra points. Got it?"

We all nod.

_This is inten_se.

"Now the first thing we plan on studying for Broadway History is the creation of Broadway…"

He continues on until class is over. I quickly leave and head to the library.

_I hope youtube can help me choose a song._

I laugh to myself.

_This is gonna be a long year._

…..

**A/N: Well, what do you think? If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story you can PM me. I'd love to hear from you all! Thanks for reading!**

**And please, for Broadway…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. New York State of Mind

**A/N: Okay so, I know you all want to murder me but I have a great reason for me absence; 1: I was on vacation, 2: I also have to update my story, "Not Your Average Divergent High." …**

_**Okay, **_**I'll admit I was also reading emblah01's amazing PJO fanfiction and rereading favorite5's first Divergent fanfiction but, I can't help it okay! Their too amazing to ignore!**

**I also will admit that I'm a **_**huge **_**gleek (I have my own fanpage on IG; kissmygleek, follow me maybe?) and the TCA's just tore me apart. I had to stop myself from crying many times because of everything one of my amazing fandoms has been through lately. Cory was one of my idols so, ya, I took the news terribly. I mean who wouldn't? Lea is my role model and I admire her strength in times like this, **_**especially **_**at the TCA's.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter…**

**Haha! Tricked you! I still have one annoying thing to do.**

**Disclaimer:** **You really think I'm Veronica Roth? **

**Okay, on to the chapter…**

…**.**

**{Tris' POV}**

It's been a week since I started college. And man, I can't tell you how many times I've stayed up till five o-clock in the morning to finish a stupid essay, or clear notes from my many lectures.

_At least I have Chris…_

Ya. Chris is my savior. She and I have become best friends along with Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. But since Chris is my roomy, we seem to know when the other needs help.

I can't tell you how many times Chris has got me coffee on a late night and vice-versa. We even helped each other pick out our song for Broadway History. A song that I will be performing today.

I can't help but feel packed with nerves, even if I've sang in front of crowds since I was four.

I'm nervous to see what Four thinks of me, I don't know why. I feel a need to impress him and I can't help but fathom what would happen if I didn't.

So, as I walk to BH with Chris, I feel like I'm about to explode.

We walk into the room and I sit between Chris and Uriah. They don't seem that nervous, surprisingly.

Zeke goes first singing "An Open Letter to NYC" by Beastie Boys.

We all applaud as he writes his word on a piece of paper, he reveals it to us.

It says, '_Welcomed'._

I'll admit that was a good word to choose, he did a great job expressing his feelings.

Four shows his piece of paper, '_Introduced'._

"Not bad Zeke. Three extra points."

We all applaud.

Everyone else goes before me. They all get three extra points. Then, it's my turn.

_Breathe Tris._

I took a deep breath and started singing:

_Some folks like to get away for a holiday from the neighborhood._

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach, or down to Hollywood._

_But I'm taking a Greyhound _

_On the Hudson River line_

_I'm in a New York State of Mind._

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times,_

_The Daily News._

_It comes down to reality and it's fine with me cause I've let it slide_

_Don't care if it's Chinatown, or on the Riverside_

_I don't have any reasons,_

_I've left them all behind._

_I'm in a New York state of mind!_

_I'm just taking a greyhound,_

_Down the Hudson River line._

_Cause I'm in,_

_I'm in a New York_

_State. Of. Mind!_

_New York state of mind__._

I finish and immediately I hear applause.

_I love that sound._

I grab a piece of paper and write down my word, '_Ready'._

I hand Four the paper and he gives me a look I can't seem to figure out.

"Well, the performance was amazing Tris I have no words. But, you seemed very emotionally compromised. I couldn't tell what you were feeling, it was rather hard to decipher."

I nod.

"With that said, here's my card."

I take it and look at it.

'_Cowardice.'_

_What? How was I a coward?_

"This doesn't make sense-"

"Ah, but Tris, it does. You seemed somewhat scared during this performance and honestly it wasn't Broadway material at all. At this school you must let yourself go in order to succeed. I did not see you showing me Tris Prior's reason to coming to New York. I see a scared girl who can't seem to find herself. I'm sorry but I can't give you any points for this performance."

I look at him with hatred.

_He called me a girl. _

I try to calm myself down and sit down.

I didn't pay attention for the last moments. I only caught next week's theme, '_Empowerment'_

Soon class is over and I head back to my dorm.

Chris looks at me and tells me something I will never forget.

"You are anything but a coward. Next week, ruin him."

I smile at her.

_This is why I love Chris._

We head down to the cafeteria for dinner.

I sit between Marlene and Shauna.

After a few minutes Four and Lauren come and sit down with us.

I see Marlene, Shauna, Chris, and Lynn give him the death glare.

I smirk.

_I love these girls._

Four clears his throat.

"We have an announcement to make." looking between Lauren and us.

"Lauren and I are dating!"

We stare at him with a shocked expression. We all give them our blessings and tell them random shit like, "You two are meant to be!" and "This is great!"

Even though I congratulated them, I could only think one thing.

_Good luck with him Lauren_

….

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the short chapter. But, I hope you loved it! **

**I want to start this thing where you leave a review with a question for me and I'll answer the question in the next A/N before the next chapter. That way, I can have some fun with you guys and you can get to know me better. (THIS IDEA WAS ALL EMBLAH01) So, let's hope this works…**

**Until next time fellow initiates…**

**XOXO,**

**Sunny**


	3. It's Time

**A/N: No need to fear, the next update is here! **

**Please excuse my need to rhyme.**

**This is going to be an important chapter for the plot to come so, read carefully.**

**Disclaimer: ****Do you really think VR would be on Fanfiction?**

…**..**

**{Tris' POV}**

I think I'm finally getting used to college. My classes are all going very well.

_Except Broadway History._

Today I have to go into that room and sing another song.

_Let's hope I don't get humiliated again._

But first, there's some big announcement in the auditorium.

So, here I am, sitting next to Shauna and Marlene, waiting for Eric to speak.

Finally, he steps onto to the podium and talks.

"Welcome freshmen! You've been gathered here today for one very important reason. There is an upcoming off-Broadway show by the name of 'Once on this Island'. They are looking for a male and female lead. They've asked us to find the best of the best in our classes! So, you all probably get the memo by now. We will be deciding today! Be on you're a-game freshies! Eric out!"

We all exited the auditorium with excitement on our faces.

_This could be my big break!_

I let that thought go and thought about my song.

I chose it for several reasons.

One, I really love the band and song.

Two, I relate to that song very well.

I've always been insecure, and choosing the career path I chose doesn't help with that.

I might be confident on the outside but on the inside I'm just another college freshmen who has been through more than you can imagine.

I look down at my wrists.

_The scars are fading._

I didn't cut a lot, I only did it when it was necessary.

I flinched at that thought, and before I know it, my mind is going into it's own world…

_*Flashback*_

_It was a lovely winter day. The snow was falling at a slow pace, and all the children were out making snowmen._

_I was 16, just about to enter my senior year. I was happy, I was joyous._

_My boyfriend, Justin, and I were going to celebrate our two-year anniversary that night. I was smiling, I was bright._

_Justin and I were very serious, people would describe us as 'the it couple'._

_I was heading for his house. I needed to tell him something important._

_On my way to his house I stopped by my high school to talk to my future AP English teacher about the summer homework._

_I walked through the halls._

_Step by step._

_I heard whispers coming from a nearby classroom._

_I was curious, so I decided to investigate._

_I walked to the classroom and looked into the window._

_Justin was talking to the captain of the cheerleaders, Molly Atwood._

_Molly Atwood was a nice girl, I just didn't understand why she was talking to my boyfriend._

_But then it all made sense._

_He leaned in and started to kiss her furiously._

_She kissed him back with as much passion._

_I looked in shock._

_Tears started to stream down my face._

_I opened the door but they kept on going, as if I wasn't there._

_I cleared my throat._

_Justin's head sprang up and his eyes met mine._

_He immediately started talking at a mile a minute. _

_Molly just stayed there, helplessly trying to fix what they had done._

_With all my might I yelled, "Shut up!"_

_He stopped talking and I took that as a sign to continue._

"_You traitor! You lied to me! You cheated on me on school grounds! I thought we were serious! I thought you genuinely liked me. I guess I was wrong. So, just shut up! We are over!"_

_He gives me a look of sorrow._

"_Don't give me that! You cheated on me! Jerk!"_

_I walked to the door and opened it but before I could leave I turned and looked at him,_

"_Oh! And by the way, I was just going to find you and tell you something on our two year anniversary. I love you. But wait? It's all in the past now! So, I guess it's I loved you. Bye cheater!"_

_I left and ran home._

_I ran up to my room and put on my I-Pod._

_I scrolled down the screen and put on "How to be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds._

"_This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger!"_

_I sang along._

_It made me feels a little better but it didn't stop the tears from streaming down my face._

_So, I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a razor blade that I found in the kitchen._

_I slowly cut my wrists wincing at the pain._

_I cut it three times._

_One, for Justin; the heartbreaker himself._

_Two, for me; the foolish girl._

_And Three for my heart; the innocent organ that has never been broken like it was at the moment. _

_*End of Flashback__*_

I shudder at the thought.

After that episode, Molly and Justin moved schools. I haven't seen him since. And I vowed to never love again.

I walk into Four's classroom and sit down next to Uriah and Chris.

His voice fills the room.

"Today, you all will sing again. After that, I will announce who I chose for the auditions. Zeke! You're up!"

…

I'm next.

Marlene was up before me singing 'Firework' by Katy Perry. She was amazing. She got three bonus points.

I walk up and the beat starts.

_So this is what you meant,_

_When you said that you were spent._

_And now its time to build from the bottom of the pit,_

_Right to the top, don't look back._

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check._

_I don't ever wanna let you down,_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town._

_Cause after all, the city never sleep at night._

_It's time to begin, isn't it._

_I get a little bit,_

_Bigger but than, I'll admit,_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand,_

_I'm never changing who I am._

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

I finish and hear the roar of applause.

I walk up to Four and grab a piece of paper, I write my word down.

'_Empowered'_

Yes, I know this is the theme but that's how I felt.

Four hands me his card and I read it.

'_Commanding'_

What the heck?

"Well Tris, you seemed to have not improved at all. How does it feel to fail twice in a row in front of all your classmates who have done so much better than you?"

I stay silent.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Tris."

I look at him with lust and hate and sit back down.

"Okay! Onto better things! I've chosen the students who I want to audition for

'Once on this Island'. Drum roll please!"

We pound our hands on the desks.

"Uriah and Marlene!"

We all cheer and applaud as Uriah and Marlene look at each other and blush.

Marlene definitely deserves it so, I'm happy.

…

After class, we all decided to go celebrate. I stayed behind though, I needed to study.

Okay, maybe I didn't need to study.

Maybe I wanted to be alone for a few hours.

That's how I ended up in the auditorium.

I've been sitting here for the last few hours just thinking.

Four is such a jackass! He thinks he can embarrass me in front of my friends? That son of a-!

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"What are you doing here freshmen?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Is it a crime to want to be alone and think?"

He smirks.

"It is when I need you to leave."

"Why?-"

I hear a loud booming voice.

"No! Let her stay! I need you to sing a duet anyway. She will have to do."

Four curses under his breath.

A large man walks over to us.

"The name's Matt. Matt Goldberg. Broadway director extraordinaire. Four here, was just about to audition for my upcoming show, 'Grease', as Danny Zuko. I need him to sing a duet. Care to do it?"

_What the heck?_

I look at Four. He gives me a look of desperation and I nod.

"Okay doll, what's your name?"

"Tris sir. Tris Prior."

"Well Tris, today's your lucky day. Now go! Entertain me!"

_What the heck is going on?_

Four and I walk up to the stage and have a silent conversation.

"We're singing 'Faithfully' by Journey. Do you know it?"

"Of course! It's a classic, how could I not?"

"Okay, good. Thanks for doing this for me by the way."

I look at him and smile.

"No problem. I know what it's like to have everything in your life depend on something."

He smiles back.

"Let's do this freshmen."

I roll my eyes and walk on stage.

The beat starts.

Four looks into my eyes and sings.

{Four}

_Highway run into the midnight sun Wheels go round and round. You're on my mind._

I smile at him and sing.

{Tris}

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight Sending all my love along the wire._

We start to circle each other.

{Both}

_They say that the road Ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me. And loving a music man, ain't always what it's supposed to be._

{Tris}

_Oh Boy You stand by me._

{Both}

_I'm forever yours Faithfully._

{Tris}

_Circus life under the big top world._

{Both}

_We all need the clowns to make us smile Through space and time Always another show._

_Wondering where I am lost without you. And being a part ain't easy on this love affair Two strangers learn to fall in love again I get the joy of rediscovering you._

At that moment it felt as if it was only us two, singing to each other.

{Four}

_Oh, girl You stand by me._

{Both}

_I'm forever yours Faithfully_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

{Tris}

_Faithfully!_

_I'm still yours!_

{Four}

We walk up to each other.

_I'm forever yours._

{Both}

We stop right in front of each other, closer than we've ever been.

_Ever yours Faithfully._

The beat stops but we stay at our position.

Eyes locked. We're so close…

"Wow!"

We immediately jump away from each other.

"Well, that was amazing! I really felt the passion! It was so strong! Four! Who knew? And Tris! I've made up my mind. You just auditioned together for the rolls of 'Danny Zuko' and 'Sandy Olsen'! Congrats! I'll call you both tomorrow after I have a meeting with the other directors and producers. Ciao babies!"

He leaves, but we just stand there in shock.

Four decides to speak after a few moments.

"That was-"

"Really weird." I finish.

"Ya, the Matt Goldberg part was but the song was…"

This time I don't feel the need to finish his statement, so I just wait.

"… perfect."

He finally finishes his sentence.

I look at him but his eyes were already on me.

I take a deep breath.

We still share a look. Usually, I can decipher them, but not this one.

We walk over to each other, eyes still locked. Then, I think about Justin and the heartbreak and I stop.

"I should get going," I whisper. "I have to study."

He nods, and I leave, thinking about the moment we just shared.

…..

**A/N: Yay! Four and Tris might get their big breaks! I hope you loved the chapter guys! It's my longest one yet! Thanks for reading!**

**And please, for Matt Goldberg (lol),**

**Review!**


	4. Domino

**A/N: Next chapter! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: ****NOT VERONICA ROTH!**

…

**{Tris' POV}**

It's the day after the whole 'Matt Goldberg' incident. Today I'll find out if I made it to Broadway.

I haven't told anyone about it. I don't want to steal the spotlight from Uriah and Marlene.

Four and I haven't talked. It's kind of awkward at meals when all your friends are having conversations and you two are dead silent.

_He's also dating your friend…_

But I can't help but feel something after we sang. It was indescribable.

And the worst part is, I there's nothing I can do about it.

_This seriously sucks._

I can't fall for him. Not after Justin…

I shutter at the memory. Justin made me forget about love all together. I don't want to. It creates chaos I didn't even know existed.

Meanwhile, Four gave us the theme of the week at lunch. It's 'Struggles'.

I still don't know what song I plan on singing.

_This day keeps on getting better and better._

…

I walk past Four's room and attempt to not to be seen.

"Tris!"

_Well, the fates seem to have other plans for me._

I turn around.

"Hi Four!"

"Tris, I need you to come in my room. Matt Goldberg should be calling any minute."

_Shit._

I walk into his room and pace.

_This could be it…_

Four comes up to me.

"Hey!" he laughs, "No need to pace, it's alright."

I stop pacing and smile at him.

"Thanks."

Then the phone rings.

Four puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello babies! It's Matt Goldberg calling from the production of 'Grease'!"

"Hello Matt. Tris and I are here."

"Well, that's just perfect because I'm calling to tell you all something rather important."

He pauses.

_Holy shit._

"I talked to the producers and we decided on who we want our leads to be casted as…"

_JUST TELL US ALREADY GOLDBERG!_

"You two! Congrats babies! I'll email you all the details later. Ciao!"

_I made it._

_I MADE IT._

I look at Four to see that he's already looking at me. He has a huge grin on his face. His eyes gleam with pride.

And I share the same look.

We go up to each other and he collects me into a hug and spins me around.

When he puts me down he brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I blush but keep my arms wrapped around his neck.

_This feels so right._

Then, he whispers to me.

"We made it."

I nod and smile, still looking at him.

_His eyes are so blue._

He looks at me and we start to lean in. We're just inches away when I realize what's about to happen. I jump away from him.

"I'll see you later Four." I say without meeting his eyes.

"See you at Tommy's." he says back with a look I can't decipher.

_I forgot about that…_

Tommy's is a club/karaoke bar that the others discovered. We're all meeting there tonight.

I turn my back and walk out forcing myself to look ahead.

…..

"Tris! Stop moving!"

But I continued to shake.

Christina had me tied down into a chair trying to do my makeup and hair.

"You look amazing! Stop moving!"

I stopped and looked at myself.

My hair was curled and pulled to the side and secured by a intricate black clip. My eyes had smoky eye shadow and cat eye eyeliner. My cheeks had light pink blush and my lips had bright red lipstick.

_I look badass._

Christina sees my face a smirks.

"Now! Time to get dressed!"

I looked at her. She had black eye shadow and dark blue eyeliner. Her blush was red and her lips were deep pink. She looked amazing.

She hands me a dress.

I gasp and she pushes me into the bathroom.

I slip it on and walked out.

Christina is wearing a dark blue strapless dress that went down to the end of her thighs. It had sequins adorning the top rim. She had matching heels and looked ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My dress looked like it came out of the cover of 'Jessie J's, _Domino_'. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, tight, and thick straps were covering it from different angles. It came down to above my knees.

Chris throws me a pair a black leather stilettoes and I slip them on.

"Let's go, badass."

I wink at her and we head to the club.

…..

This club is crazy.

Chris and I are standing outside to shocked to enter. It's absolutely the dream club for college students ages eighteen to twenty one.

I regain composure and Chris drags me in.

Once our eyes get used to the dark Marlene drags us to a table. She sits down next to Uriah who blushes looks at her longingly. She notices and blushes.

_Their so cute together, even if they don't know it yet._

I sit down sit next to Chris and an empty seat.

We exchange our greetings and make small talks while Uriah makes corny jokes.

All of a sudden Zeke looks above my head and smiles.

"Four and Lauren are here! Now it's time to party!"

I turn my head and see them.

Lauren looks amazing.

She's wearing a mini black dress with black heels. The dress is short and flowy.

_I'll never look that good._

I quickly turn my head so they can't see me.

"Time to dance!" Will yells.

He grabs Christina and pulls her onto the dance floor.

The other guys do the same with the other girls. Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, and lastly, Four and Lauren.

I don't have anyone to dance with so I just sit there.

_It's not like they care anyway._

I look up from my coke and see two people I'd never thought I see again.

"Justin? Molly?"

They turn around and confirm my question.

"Tris!" they yell and pull me into a group hug.

I know what you're probably thinking, "Why is she hugging her ex and the girl he cheated on her with?"

Well, Justin and Molly are still my friends, therefore, I 'm hugging them.

"How have you both been?" I ask.

"We've been great!" Molly says with a smile. "We're actually engaged."

I smile widely.

"Oh my god congrats! I'm so happy for you both."

And I mean it, ya, he cheated on me with her but they make a cute couple and that's all that matters.

"W-we thought that you would be angry." Justin says.

"Of course not! It's all in the past and honestly, if you hadn't cheated on me, you two might have not been engaged. It all works out in the end, right?"

Molly and Justin let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I was scared you'd hate me for life." Molly says.

I laugh and she smiles.

"So, what are you doing in NYC Tris?" Justin asks.

"I'm at Dauntless University."

"Wow! That's huge! Congrats!"

I thank them.

"Well, we're going to go on the dance floor. See you later Tris!" 

I nod and smile.

_That was surprisingly comforting._

Then, I did something I didn't think I would do.

I got up and walked to the dance floor.

I went deeper in till I couldn't see the edge. Then, 'Wake Me Up' by _Avicii _came on.

I moved my hips to the beat and went into my element.

When the song ended someone came up on the stage and said, "Time for karaoke! Whose first!"

I felt confident so I raised my hand.

I walked to the stage and whispered to the man. He nods and the beat starts.

I notice Four's eyes on me when I start to sing.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby, come on_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Boom me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

I move my hips and snake down to the ground.

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby, come on_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Boom me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

I walk off the stage and head back to the dance floor. Someone gets up and sings 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke. I dance to the beat. Then, I feel someone behind me. The person grabs my wrist and spins me around.

Our eyes meet before we do, but I know who it is immediately.

Four.

"Hello Freshman. Why didn't you bother to say hello to your professor?"

I smirk.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I see you like to use that phrase, don't you?"

"If I do it's not your problem now, isn't it?"

"That was quite a performance freshman but it could use some work. I _still_ see no improvement."

I smirk and keep my comments to myself.

He steps up to me.

"Dance with me freshman."

_Uh, what?_

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend, junior?"

"Nah, she's dancing with Eric. Now, are you going to just stand there or are you gonna dance with me?"

I laugh.

"What makes you think I'm going to dance with you after all the hell you put me through daily?"

He laughs.

"Well freshman, that happens to be my job."

_Then why am I the only one who you make fun of?_

I decide to keep that thought to myself.

"Well, come on. Dance with me."

"No."

"Come on freshman, dance with me."

"No."

I start to walk away but he grabs me by the wrist and turns me around again. He grabs me and pulls me into an embrace.

His arms make me feel safe and something else I can't describe. I don't want him to let go.

"Now dance with me freshman, I'm not _that _bad."

I look up at him and smile.

He lets go of me and we dance; not inappropriately, but beautifully.

Dancing with him makes me feel like a princess.

_And singing with him…_

But I kept dancing, and so did he.

And we danced the night away with each other as our partner.

…

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had writers block for this chapter. So, I hope it turned out not sucky, lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And don't forget….**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Don't Dream it's Over

**A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK IS KILLING ME, but here goes nothing. **

**Also, a reminder, it **_**is **_**a FourTris story so don't worry about FourxLauren and other couple combos I seem to come up with. It will all make sense in the end, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING SERIES THIS IS BASED OFF OF.**

…

**{Tris' POV}**

Today is gonna suck.

I have to sing _again _and try not to fail.

I walk into Starbucks to get some coffee before class.

I order my coffee and sit down with my textbook, reading.

Suddenly, I feel a presence and look up.

"Eric?"

"Hey Tris! Can I sit here?"

I think.

I have thirty minutes to spare so, why not? 

"Sure!"

"Thanks. So, how's freshman year so far?"

"It's good. Very... different compared to high school."

"Ya, I understand. I promise it gets better though, you'll love it later on."

I smile. Who knew Eric could be so nice?

"Thanks Eric, you're not as bad as people say you are."

He smiles.

"That means a lot Tris. Thanks."

We continue talking about random things. Eric is actually hilarious.

"Well Eric, I have to go. I have class."

"Okay. Do you maybe want to meet tomorrow at Tommy's?"

_Is he asking me out on a date? I should say no… _

_Wait! It might not be a date…_

"Sure! I'll see you then."

We exchange our goodbyes and leave.

…

I enter Four's classroom and sit down next to Zeke and Marlene.

Soon, it's my turn to sing.

I walk up and start to sing.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win_

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof In the paper today, tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the TV page_

_Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win_

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart Only shadows ahead, barely clearing the roof Get to know the feeling of liberation and release_

_Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win_

_Well, don't let them win Hey now, hey now Don't let them win Don't let them win, yeah._

I finish and write my word on a piece of paper.

'_Determined'._

Four hands me his card.

' _Intent'_

I smile.

"Three extra points. Good job."

"Thanks, Four."

I sit back down and he continues with his lecture.

…

I head to Tommy's to meet Eric to "hang out".

I'm wearing dark skinny jeans and a cream blouse. I put on natural makeup and put a bow on the back of my head. Simple, yet classy.

I see Eric immediately. He's sitting at the bar with a untouched drink.

_He waited for me?_

"Hey Tris!"

"Hey Eric! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for a beautiful woman to meet up with me. You?"

_Is he flirting with me?_

I blushed.

"Just waiting for a handsome student to talk to. But, I think I found him."

He smirked.

"I think I found her too."

I laugh.

"So Eric, how's junior year?"

"Good. I just _love _bossing students like you around, it makes my year _so _much better."

I laugh.

"I bet it does. So, why did you want to meet me here?"

He starts getting nervous.

"Uh, I guess um, I kinda like you and um, I was wondering if um, you wanted to go out with me?"

_He just asked me out._

_Holy shit._

_No, no, no, no, no._

_I should say no._

"Yes."

_THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO COME OUT!_

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! I thought you were going to say no."

_You have no idea…_

"Of course not!"

"Well, now that we're here, do you wanna dance?"

_Do I have a choice?_

"Sure!"

_What the heck have I gotten myself into…_

…

**A/N: DO NOT WORRY THIS WILL NOT LAST LONG I SWEAR! **

**You will soon realize that this is important for the plot.**

**I PROMISE THIS WILL NOT LAST LONG (chapter wise).**

**Please, for the love of FourTris,**

**Review!**


	6. Heart Attack

**A/N: Yes, it's been awhile. Let's just say school is harder than I thought t would be. I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises. Now where was I…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

…**.**

**{Tris' POV}**

Yep.

I'm dating Eric, who seems to be quite a douche, but ya know, I HAVE TO GET MY MIND TO STOP THINKING ABOUT FOUR.

We had our first Greece rehearsal yesterday and things were awkward. I mean, he IS my teacher.

_But's he's only two years older!_

Whoa Tris calm yourself.

All I can think about is him sadly and I honestly I can't stop thinking about a certain the blue eyed professor.

So, I head to the auditorium to clear my thoughts through song.

I honestly think I'm falling for him and it scares me.

So, I start to sing.

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack __[x3]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack __[x3]_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off in a run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack __[x5]_

I finish and sit down on the stage organizing my thoughts.

…..

**{Four's POV}**

I heard something from the auditorium and curiosity took over my actions.

I slowly walk into the auditorium closing the door behind me.

_It's her._

Tris. Singing Demi Lovato?

I listen to her words and she dances and sings not noticing me at all.

_Damn, that girl can sing._

She seems to really relate to the lyrics because of her passion as she sings.

_I wonder if anything is going on between her and Eric?_

Yep. I heard about the jackass asking her out. I don't even care.

_Or do I?_

I shake that thought out of my head and leave before she notices me.

….

**A/N: SHORT! Sorry guys**** I'll try to update in a few days depending on my work load. I didn't forget about you guys at all!**

**Till next time**

**Sunny**


End file.
